Version History
In this article I will put the update/version history of the game Payback 2. I will add more as I have time. I am currently in the process of copying every updates words, word for word. v2.93, 12 December 2016: Completely rewritten physics engine for improved handling, collisions and destructability: Proper rigidbody system - objects tumble and crash realistically Almost all scenery objects (even trees if you hit them hard enough) are now breakable, and many can catch fire Realistic suspension, tire and transmission simulation Simulation of small bumps on rough surfaces Much less gravity than before (although still about 80% more than realistic as it's more fun that way) Improved vehicles: Helicopter - including much more versatile control system for much more freedom of movement, but more skill required Truck - now articulated Hotrod - improved handling model means you can now do donuts! Van Pickup truck Ice cream van Fjord Bus You now shoot forward from vehicles, rather than sideways Reworked "wanted" system, including display of your wanted level Completely rewritten particle system for improved explosions, wind effects, smoke and tire debris Reworked the cities and some campaign events: Added pavement edges Slopes are now less unrealistically steep Several campaign events are now completely different, and include new vehicles Completely rewritten skidmark system New and improved sound effects - variable tire effects, wind, brake hiss, engine sounds, impacts and metal scraping Reworked scenery objects: Bollard, rock, briefcase, key, cycle sign, gravestone, prison bed and bedside table Traffic vehicles now flash their headlights if they think you're going to hit them Added different wheel types to the vehicles Added an indicator for when grenades are about to explode, or your car in knockout mode Performance optimisations Loads of other tweaks and bug fixes 2.103 26/06/2018 • Totally new character models and animations, including female characters • Loads of new character and weapon customisation options • Completely reworked weapons - for example, explosives can now be attached to objects • Option to reset your progress (see the "extras" menu) • Lots of other tweaks and bug fixes 2.86 7/11/2014 Multiplayer is now free - no more time limits! Added weapon customisation options, and reorganised the character customisatoin menus Made Al use 2.85 28/10/2014 Added an arrow pointing towards the nearest enemy in Brawl and Gang Warfare events Added an option to control cop difficulty in custom rampage events Improved steering when using the "joystick" vehicle control method Vehicle handling improvements Made Al not abandon damaged vehicles in races Various other minor tweaks and bug fixes Please review us and tell your friends about the game if you like it! If you've got any feedback or questions then please get in touch at: payback2support@apex-designs.net 2.84 Added support for iPhone 6 and 6 Plus Significantly reduced level loading times, particularly on older devices Increased the field of view on small-screen devices Improved HUD image quality Limited the rocket's rate of fire to make the weapons more balanced Increased responsiveness of tilt controls Fixed multiplayer invites Added a game centre sign in button when appropriate Reduced the maximum wait for more multiplayer time Increased respawn invulnerability duration to prevent spawn camping Hourly and daily challenge notifications are now only shown if you played the previous challenge Various other minor tweaks and bug fixes Please review us and tell your friends about the game if you like it! If you've got any feedback or questions then please get in touch at: payback2support@apex-designs.net 2.82 19/07/2014 You can now get multiplayer time and unlock custom mode items without spending any coins Fixed a bug that caused incorrect pistol shots in multiplayer Fixed incorrect race position and other issues in multiplayer race, sprint and knockout events Player's upper bodies now rotate correctly in multiplayer Fixed various bugs with crime stats Stopped music resuming after a video even if the playlist was set to "none" Made it so the player's car isn't always black Added a route up to the helicopter on the D-Town map Removed an invisible wall on Destra City Various other minor tweaks and bug fixes 2.80 23/06/2014 You can now shoot from vehicles! The weapon select system has been improved on the iPhone/iPod Touch You can now unlock campaign events without spending any coins All the vehicles are now about 20% faster! Tweaked the difficulty of some campaign events based on your feedback Improved intro camera Improved the look of some parts of the user interface Reduced network load in multiplayer in certain situations Multiplayer racing improvements Various other tweaks and bug fixes 2.78 21/05/2014 Multiplayer reliability improvements Changes to messages on the results screen Various other tweaks and bug fixes 2.76 8/05/2014 The time until multiplayer matches start has been reduced The XP of all players is now shown in the multiplayer lobby You can now easily send friend requests to people in the current room Fixed a bug where the multiplayer results could sometimes disagree between two devices Fixed a bug that stopped the phone ringing in rampage mode Various other tweaks and bug fixes 2.74 7/04/2014 We've made major changes to multiplayer in this update! Here's a few of the biggest improvements: We now have our own multiplayer servers. This means there can be more players in a match (now 8, twice as many as before - and we're working on increasing this future!) with less strain on your internet connection. You can now see all the public matches that are going on around the world and pick the one you want to join. Players can join and leave halfway through a match without ending the event for everyone else. After each match players can vote on what the next event will be. You can now invite your friends to matches already in progress. ..and of course there's also the usual collection of tweak and bug fixes. Please review us and tell your friends about the game if you like it - it really helps us keep improving it! Also, if you've got any feedback or questions then please get in touch at: payback2.support@apexdesigns.net 2.72 12/12/2013 Improved HUD and menu quality on 4th generation iPod Bug fixes 2.70 4/12/2013 Improved reliability on 4th generation iPod Touch Added a visual effect when earring or spending coins Localised Twitter and Facebook messages Various tweaks and bug fixes 2.68 19/11/2013 Facebook and Twitter integration Made it easier to find unplaced events Lots of tweaks and bug fixes 2.66 1/10/2013 There are now hourly and weekly challenges as well as the existing daily challenge! Fixed a bug that was stopping some players from being able to submit their scores in challenge mode Improved robustness, particularly on the 4th generation iPod Touch The game now runs in Spanish on Mexican devices, rather than in English 2.64 Improved first-time tutorial More informative challenge leaderboards Better scoring in challenge mode Various tweaks and bug fixes - see apex-designs.net for details 2.62 9/07/2013 Added challenge mode, where you can compete against the world on a new event every day! Faster startup times Improved match randomisation Loads of bug fixes and tweaks - see apex-designs.net for details 2.60 9/04/2013 improved control tutorials You can now (optionally) earn coins by watching video ads Improved "other games" menu Changed how custom mode is unlocked The multiplayer menu shows how far from the next rank you are Various other bug fixes and tweaks - see apex-designs for details 2.58 18/03/2013 + Your progress is now automatically restored if you reinstall the game + Added "tell a friend" Various tweaks and bug fixes - see apex-designs.net for all the details 2.55 1/03/2013 The game's unlock structure has been totally reworked so it's now possible to play the whole game for free! We've also made various other tweaks and bug fixes - see apex designs.net for details